


"Yeah, Let's See How Long That Lasts."

by StarSparkle2403



Series: Marvel Oneshots That Have Pretty Much Nothing in Common [6]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Kidnapping, M/M, Wade Saves the Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 21:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16689172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarSparkle2403/pseuds/StarSparkle2403
Summary: That one time Peter got kidnapped and Wade saved the day.





	"Yeah, Let's See How Long That Lasts."

Peter woke up, hands and feet tied to a chair and with an ache in his head. A figure stood in the shadows across the room, and Peter had to squint to make out any distinctive features.

“You’re awake,” the person said in a deep baritone. “I was hoping you would.”

He stepped into the light, a cruel smile on his weather-worn face. The man stepped up to Peter and caressed his cheek.

“You’ll make me a fortune. My clients pay well for pretty young things like you.”

Peter paid him no mind and asked innocently, “Why am I tied up? I’m not a threat to you, am I?”

The man looked surprised. “I caught you,” he said. “So I get to keep you. You’re my prisoner.”

Peter smirked and sat back in his chair. “Yeah, let’s see how long that lasts for.”

The man stared at him. No one was ever this confident when they were captured. What did this kid know that he didn’t?

A loud thump sounded just outside the door to the small room. The man turned around slowly as the door creaked open.

In the doorway stood a man brandishing a pair of katanas. His red suit was dripping blood and, though his mask hid his face, he was glaring at the man.

“Hello, good sir,” he said. “I’m looking for the assclown that kidnapped the light of my life. Oh, that’s you? Good, I have a bullet with your name on it.”

In a matter of seconds, one katana was holstered and there was a bullet in the man’s forehead.

Peter stared at the man in distaste. “You didn’t have to kill him, you know. We could have just turned him in,” he said as the man in the red suit untied him.

“Sorry, Spidey. He hurt you and that’s not gonna happen on my watch. I’ll always make sure that nothing happens to that fine ass of yours,” the man in the red suit chirped, slapping Peter’s butt when the smaller man stood up.

“Wade…” Peter warned, glaring at the merc. “We talked about this.”

“I know, I know,” Wade replied, following Peter out into the highway. “I get no Spidey-ass after I unalive people.” He was quiet for all of two seconds before saying, “Does this mean that I don’t get any for forever?”

“What did you do?” Peter asked, moving toward the door.

Wade quickly jumped in front of him and casually leaned his shoulder against the door frame. “I didn’t do anything illegal. No, sir. Definitely no unaliving out there.”

Peter sighed and dropped his head in to his hands. “I’m not even going to ask.” He looked up at the mercenary and said, “Can we just go home?”

“Of course, Petey-pie,” Wade replied, scooping him into his arms. “Let’s-a go!” he exclaimed and dashed out the door.

“Waaade…”


End file.
